


The First 48 Hours of the 24 Years

by ShamelesslyRivahXDoctah



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Darillium, Rough Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Sex sex and more sex, Shameless Smut, Singing Towers of Darillium, TARDIS - Freeform, clara oswin oswald (mentioned) - Freeform, time babies (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelesslyRivahXDoctah/pseuds/ShamelesslyRivahXDoctah
Summary: River and the Doctor have 24 years to make up for lost time, but is this 24 year night really their last hurrah? Spoilers!





	1. Good Morning, Sweetie

The first 48 hours of the 24 Years

Good Morning, Sweetie

The Doctor's pale blue eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and stretched, a big, goofy, satisfied grin transforming his normally stern features, softening them. Hell, SHE softened him. Made him goofy, sappy and romantic, much like his former self, but without the awkwardness of limb or embarrassment over his obvious desire for her.  
Oh, what a desire for her it was. It was almost embarrassing, really. His desire for River Song, already strong in his last regeneration, had reached epic proportions with his new silver haired, fiercely masculine new body. It really could only properly be called lust. Said desire was currently straining against a prison of question mark boxers. A fashion detail he hoped she would appreciate, but would most likely ridicule. He needed to do something about that, quickly. Not his fashion choices, but the ache in his hearts and groin for the woman who currently shared his bed. He stretched one more time and then curled into the golden skinned beauty with the riot of unruly curls laying next to him in their enormous bed. They had kissed last night, as the towers sang. A long passionate kiss that started out slowly and deepened into something remarkable. Gods! He had missed this woman. Her scent, her smile, that hair, her curves, her laughter and the sweet taste of her mouth. River melted into his kiss and his possessive embrace and he nearly came undone with desire at the moans his ministrations elicited in her. He was kissing River Song and the towers were singing. He could breath her in, taste her and smell her arousal at the careful attention he paid her with lips, fingers and tongue. He knew she was positively dripping with desire for him, and if her moans were any indication, he would be listening to her cries of pleasure for the next 24 years. Heaven never felt so close. Then, all hell broke loose and they were both running and she was shooting at some Sontarans and a few Cybermen. How the fuck did those two races ever form an alliance? 

A prison cell, some hallucinogenic lipstick, a daring escape and a broken heel later, the night ended with them collapsed onto each other in their giant bed, giggling madly in the sacred room they shared aboard the TARDIS. A room he hadn't seen (except for during brief moments of despair and longing over losing her and his Ponds so long ago) for 1,000 years. Their marriage bed. Somehow, the universe had granted him a reprieve, and once again his wife was in his arms. His currently sleeping wife. His beautiful, golden, curvy, always insatiable wife. Quick with a blaster and even quicker with a poisoned kiss on her lips. His lover and his murderer. The wife he desired more than anything in the universe. Proof of said desire straining against its containment in a flimsy cotton prison. Time to rectify that. Giant cyborgs and pretty boys be damned. Only HE knew how to make River sing, and right now, her song was what he needed the most.

He groaned and rolled toward her, wrapping one arm around her while using the other to free his enormous erection from its containment. He stroked his already slick and dripping length with one hand and pulled River close with the other, breathing in her scent, her golden curls tickling his face as his hot breath caressed her soft skin...he nuzzled at her ear, peppering in nips, soothed with licks and then heated with his hot breath. 

He was torn between taking it slow and making love to her at a leisurely pace, sliding his hot cock deliciously in and out of her and savoring her until they built to a crescendo and shared each other's minds upon climax; or giving her the rough, hot, hard sex he knew she loved; fucking her so hard that her cries of pleasure drowned out even the singing towers. He hadn't held or loved his sodding, impossible wife for centuries and one thing was sure, he needed her, right now. Fuck being a gentleman about it, all that golden skin on display aroused him so much that all he could think of was the sweet release of being sheathed deep inside her and fucking her so hard that she screamed his name over and over again. Towers and universe be dammed, he was going to have hot, wet, wild, rough, loud sex with River Song as if he'd never fucked before. In this body, that was true. His last time was 1,000 years ago, wearing a different face, burring his sorrows and his (even then) impressive length inside the very woman who was currently curled up beside him.  
He wanted her, and wanted her now. His cock positively throbbed with his need. He stroked himself more vigorously, and greedily pulled her toward him. It was high time to give her a go at his new body and let her judge for herself how much louder an extra two inches could make her scream.

He rotated himself so that he was on top of her, pushing her legs apart to give himself access to her already glistening sex. Was she aroused even in her sleep? The mere thought nearly sent him over the edge with longing. He moved forward, grasped her hair roughly and lined himself up with her entrance, slamming his cock all the way into her, waking her and hurting her a bit with his sheer size and force. River cried out, but even though his cock was buried deep inside her, his strong wirey arms encircled her and he held her tight. 

He said, "Good morning, dear!" as he thrust roughly into her. 

River's eyes flew open, and she cried out, "Doctor, you are so big! Oh!" 

She moaned and wailed, high pitched cries coming from her as he simultaneously held her, soothed her and fucked her. He could tell she had no time to adjust to his length and knew from the pitch of her cries that he was making her raw and hurting her with his size, but that she, like the quick study she was, would soon adjust. He crooned as softly as he could (an accomplishment, because he really wanted to grunt and growel and moan).

"River, River, it's okay love, I have you! I know I'm big, but you can take it. It's okay. I have you!"

"Doctor!" River cried, "Oh Gallifrey! It's so BIG!! Uhhhhhh!" 

"Relax, baby!" the Doctor said, "I need to break you in. It's OK! That's my good girl! Oh, gaaaaaahuunn! Oh, RIVER!" 

"Oh! Doctor! Oh! My love!" River cried. He was positively huge and pounding her as if his life depended on it. He was hitting her deeper than she had ever known before, positively ruining her for other regenerations, and he knew it. The Twelfth Doctor, the sexy silver fox with the angry eyebrows (brows that inexplicably went softer for her) the rough Glaswegian brogue and the enormously endowed manhood, was claiming River Song as his own. Marking her as his possession for all time. He knew it, too.

 

The Doctor groaned and continued to pound her, as deeply and as hard as he could, but without actually hurting her. She was so hot, wet and tight. Being inside her was bliss. Listening to her cries of pleasure (perhaps, pain) drove him to new heights. She wasn't human, she was his River, his wife. He was determined to see just how loud she would scream for this new, larger, him. Determined to show her just how much she belonged to him and only him. River moaned, the shock of having this well endowed version of her Time Lord husband deep inside her quickly turning to pleasure, her pleasure turning to greed as she then begged him for more. "Harder, Doctor, Deeper! Fuck me, don't hold anything back! Give me every inch of your hot hard Time Lord cock! Ruin me for all your other regenerations!" River screamed. Of course she GOT it. This huge man was claiming her with eyes and lips and mouth and teeth and fingers and cock. She was rapidly coming undone at the sheer size and force of him. The Doctor took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder so he could deepen the angle and hit that spot inside her he remembered so well. The spot that made her come completely unhinged and cry out curses in dead languages as he pounded her again and again and again. He grabbed her hips and thrust roughly, pawing her skin and biting her neck the entire while. His greed for her matched her own for him. River's hands were in his hair and her nails scratched his scalp and then his back. She wrapped her other leg around him and pistoned her hips, in time with his own deepening thrusts. She cried out, "Oh! Love, give it to me!! I need all of you!! Give me your cock and your hearts and your mind and your soul! Oh! Love take me!!"

The doctor growled her name into her ear, his hot breath on her neck, sloppy open mouthed kisses covering every inch of exposed skin he could reach. She was bliss! He groaned and slammed into her harder and harder. River was making the most sinfully delicious noises as he slid his length in and out of her. He gripped her hips as he thrust up into her, bruising her and marking her, and began to make the most sinful groans and grunts to accompany her cries of passion.

"That's right baby, let me hear you! Oh! River!!! My beautiful River!!! Come for me, baby!!! Let me feel you come undone!!!" He cried to her. Gods! He loved her. He was lost in her. Bathing in her ecstasy until he down. 

 

Rivers cries became louder and louder, and her swears more inventive, as the Doctor pounded her harder and harder, taking her higher and higher. Her hips matching his thrust for thrust. She began to lose rhythm and convulse wildly, her walls contracting around his hot, hard, throbbing cock, River cried out, and cursed in a hundred dead languages as she began to come undone. The Doctor growled, and thrust even harder, and deeper, but angling his thrusts to hit her clit every stroke. He growled encouragement at her and commanded her, "Be a good girl, COME FOR ME!"

He reached his hand between them and thumbed her swollen, throbbing clit, a little too roughly, just the way she liked it. With a scream of his true name, River shattered around him. Her cries filled the room and her mind was as open to him as her trembling, glistening body. He captured her lips in a desperate, passionate kiss and then slipped inside her mind allowing himself to drink the manifestation of the pure pleasure pulsating throughout her being.

He reached out, mentally. "River, I am here, come with me again, baby, I'm going to take you higher, as only I can."

River answered his mental invitation, entered his mind and together they sailed off the edge together, drowning in waves of pleasure, connected in body and mind. The Doctor thrust one last time and filled River, mind and body, with his mental and physical orgasm. River replied in kind and they both rode the shock waves to sweet oblivion, quieter now, as their shared gasps and cries of pleasure reverberated mentally, connecting them for an eternity of shared bliss.

After, as they lay completely sated, he wrapped himself possessively around her and they both drifted off to blissful sleep in their marital bed, while the TARDIS hummed contentedly in the background. Her thief and her child were together once again.....

...sometime later, River woke and simply basked in the afterglow. Despite no longer being coupled, she could still feel him inside her as she was pleasantly sore and still very wet. She was very much his. She gazed lovingly at her gorgeous, silver haired, sleeping Time Lord husband and decided it was time to explore what that extra two inches TASTED like....

TO BE CONTINUED....


	2. Oral Ecstasy the Morning After the Night Before

The First 48 Hours of the 24 Years

Part II

Oral Ecstasy the Morning After the Night Before

River stirs, rolling over and instinctively curling up on the Time Lord sleeping next to her, placing her head and small, clever hands on his chest. A dreamy satisfied smile ghosts at her lips as she breathes in his scent - the smell of time and musk and to be honest? Sex. She is lulled by his dual heartbeat beneath her fingers and sighs contentedly. She breaths him in and takes him in, lovingly stroking his pale chest and gazing up at his handsome, careworn face and his glorious mane of curly, silver locks. Though she quipped at him the night before, "You are SO doing those roots!" That was merely a defense mechanism at being floored by his revelation and all the pure love in his adoring gaze. She was galvanized by the intensity of it and responded by shifting the mood. After all, they had an escape to get to and couldn't very well shag atop the table on the Harmony & Redemption, now could they? Though Gallifrey knew she wanted to. So, she chided him. Here, curled up next to him, after love, she had nothing but fondness for his new, more mature, gorgeous face and his beautiful, silver curls. She carded her fingers through his soft, curly locks and thought she could spend a lifetime admiring and loving this new him. Perhaps she did. Stories were only stories, after all. Due to the timelines, they both had to protect each other from spoilers. It was all so complicated, really. Complicated, and WORTH it. She purred with delight at the thought. 

The Doctor, blissfully unaware, sleeps on. Though still deep in slumber - a rarity, when did he EVER sleep so deeply? He unconsciously draws her to him, possessively wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. The fingers of one hand unerringly plunge themselves into her hair, while the other hand rests on the small of her back, right in that spot that does things to her. Sinful, delicious, things. Things that send shivers up and down her spine. She's still placid, having not fully emerged from her slumber, but she's also deliciously sore from the Doctor's ministrations the night before. 

He had had her with fingers, lips, tongue, cock, mind, body and soul. This Doctor, this regeneration, offered no hesitation, no apology. He flat out told her he loved her and then set about showing her in all the delicious ways only he could. He loved her with eyes, body, mind and spirit. He was wildly passionate with her, but at the same time heartrendingly tender. River played the night over in her mind, but really, there was no need, as her swollen, already dripping sex could attest. She was satisfied and very sore from his taking his length and girth over and over the night before. Oh, she was so deliciously sore. She could still feel him inside her and as her swollen, wet sex began to throb with renewed desire for him, she realized she was no longer sleepy. 

Her body was bruised from his fingers as he gripped her the night before, and she knew there were love bites on her breasts as well as around her thighs. He marked her and possessed her the night before, just as he had always done. This was nothing new, for either of them. Rough and tumble and always taking pleasure in marking each other during love. He especially. He wanted to mark her, brand her, leave messages for his other selves through space and time. He always delighted in leaving a love bite that would perplex his younger self if encountering her fresh from a night where her screams of ecstasy filled the corridors of the TARDIS and caused his companions to demand sound-proofing to spare their ears. Never  
mind that one of them was her father and possessed a sword. When River was with a version of him who knew her, all caution was thrown to the wind and he did things to her that made her beg for more and then scream his name in ecstasy.   
She herself often wondered about ghosts of marks she found on him. Had a past version of her nipped him, or was it her from the future? The bruising and rough and tumble sex was nothing new, though this version of him was. He was older, more mature and much more possessive than his younger self. Oh, and oh so much larger than his previous self, and could she feel the difference. River moaned and pulled herself closer to him, wide awake now, her eager little hands exploring the exposed skin of his sexy lean chest, her breath hot on his skin. She feels him react and knows he is waking. 

The Doctor stirs, arms already encircling her, grasping her tighter, and opening his eyes to meet her own. His gorgeous, expressive, blue eyes gaze at her fondly. "Good morning love," he purrs in his now deeper, rougher, Scottish accented voice. A voice that quite frankly does THINGS to her. No point denying it. He could always get her off by merely growling filthy things in her ear, often did. This voice just did it more intensely. River smiles up at him, and says, "hello sweetie." Then they are kissing, his mouth eagerly seeking hers. He pulls her closer, plunging his hands into her hair and cupping her cheek as he kisses her. She softens and opens for him as their tongues tangle together. She moans into his mouth and he tastes her, running his tongue over the roof of her mouth and groaning with pleasure. He cups the back of her head, fingers carding through her hair, as he pulls her closer and deepens the kiss. He is tasting her now, champagne, honey and time. His new mouth is as eager for her as his old one was. He pulls back and peppers her lips and cheeks with softer kisses, all the while breathing her in and softly moaning with pleasure. They momentarily part and gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. He strokes her cheeks and caresses her. "Oh, River," he purrs softly, "I've missed you so much."

"Oh doctor, last night was the most amazing night of my life."

"So, you approve then?"

"Of what?"

"My new body."

"Oh, love. I very much approve."

She kisses him again, this time letting up slightly to trail soft kisses down his chin, his neck, and then toward his already hard, throbbing cock; which has made it's presence known against her wet, swollen center. He groans as she licks his neck and then nips his collarbone. She trails hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down his chest; simultaneously kissing, sucking, blowing and then nipping at his exposed skin. Delicious, exposed skin. She eagerly acquaints her lips, tongue and fingers with his new body. He groans and looks down at her, his vision obstructed by her wild, golden curls. She savors every inch of him as she tastes his new body. Her hands work their way down, as she trails kisses, breaths, sucks and licks down his abdomen to his hips. The Doctor plunges his hands into her hair as she takes his swollen and already dripping cock into her talented little hands and begins pumping it's impressive length up and down. She takes a moment to take pause and fully take him in. His erect, proud manhood stands at attention for her ministrations and it is a sight to behold. River is so turned on by its appearance and by his arousal at her touch that she cries out and comes just with the sheer intensity of experience. He is GORGEOUS! Thick, long, veiny and glistening; velvety in texture, his erect shaft ringed by the same glorious silver curls that sit atop his handsome head. Oh, she is doing his roots alright, just not in the way she alluded to back on the Harmony & Redemption. 

His cock is rigid and moist with pre cum as her hands reach it's base and her eager mouth takes in it's tip. She swirls her tongue around the head and makes a positively obscene sound as she swallows his juices and finally takes him into her mouth to taste his sweet, salty, length. The Doctor cries out, "Oh! River! Oh! Gallifrey! That feels so good!" His hands plunge into her curls and he groans under her ministrations. River flicks her wicked tongue on that sweet spot underneath him where his gorgeous head meets the shaft, all the while pumping his length with her talented hands. She pauses and licks him from root to tip, and then greedily descends to take his balls into her mouth, lavishing him with loving care, all the while not missing a stroke. The Doctor moans with ecstasy. What a morning THIS is. Being attended by his wife after all this solitude. He loves it. He loves HER. He has no aversion to touch as long as it is HER touching him. Pleasuring him, devouring him. River makes noises of pure rapture as she switches from her mouth on his balls to her hands, massaging his sac and then taking his length into her mouth. She works him mercilessly and his balls begin to constrict as colors swirl beneath his closed eye lids. His hips begin to thrust up into her mouth and still she attends him, greedily sucking his engorged length and alternating licks, breaths and hums as he comes completely unhinged. He grasps her head and erupts into her mouth, screaming her name in Gallifreyan as he empties himself into her eager, hot mouth. River groans and contentedly gobbles him down, drinking every drop, and then licking him clean afterward. 

He grasps her and pulls her to him, moaning, "OH my god, woman!" He then captures her lips in his and groans at the taste of himself on her tongue. He deepens the kiss and simultaneously flips them over, positioning his body over hers. It's time to return the favor. It's time to love River Song with fingers, lips, tongue, teeth and cock. Time has granted them this reprieve and he intends to spend every minute of the next 24 years worshiping her with his mind, body and soul, not to mention fingers, lips, tongue and cock, so that any doubt of his love for her is erased from her mind.

He also realizes something else. His memories have unlocked. He has made love to River Song in this body before. Over and over again. He once disappeared for three weeks while fetching coffee for what's her name..Clara he thinks, maybe. He's not sure, he should know. She was important, yet he can't remember. He is currently too preoccupied to give that thought a care, but knows in his hearts he will later. With her. With River. Because River knows. She always knows, and there is nothing about him (other than the Library) that she doesn't know. He lets it go. The time for talk is later. Now is the time for love.

 

He doesn't remember his companion, but boy does he EVER remember those three weeks. He knows exactly how he spent that time, thank you very much. Handcuffed to his bedpost while River Song wrapped her love around him until they were both dilerious with desire and completely sated. Dear Rassilon did she fuck him. She showed no mercy and rode him harder than he had ever been ridden. She was like a starving woman and gobbled him like a chicken dinner. She skillfully took in every inch of him and loved him as if she had spent decades doing nothing other than pleasuring him to within an inch of his life. She rode him and sucked him and teased him and made him beg for release over and over again, skillfully working every inch of him. She loved him as if she had know years with him. He supposed she had, after all, she had already spent these 24 years with him, then. He couldn't even think afterward. He showed up somewhere he vaguely thought he should be with coffee afterward. He'd been with HER. With River! River Song. A River who knew him and been with him for decades. Yet, River didn't know or recognize him when he showed up on her doorstep on Mendorax Delloria in his sexy, red velvet coat and crisp, white shirt. Realization hit him like a ton of lead.

The Doctor momentarily collapsed onto River's chest, and then looked up, smiling the most brilliant smile at her. He's been with her over and over again. River locked his memories. River. Post Library River. He rescues her. He hasn't done it, yet, but he will. He can't tell her because it still all has to happen, but he is SO full of joy at this revelation. He is going to spend the next 24 years making love to his mad, impossible wife, then send her off to her fate and his younger, stupid pretty boy self. BUT his older self is going to retrieve her after pretty boy saves her. His older self already has. He's done it! Or so he thinks. It is entirely possible she -- mad, impossible, escape artist she -- did it herself. No matter, she LIVES. He smiles. The most beautiful, besotted, loopy smile in the universe.

He barely misses a beat in all this realization. River arches a brow at him and he answers her unspoken question by growling hungrily and taking one of her hard, pebbled nipples into his mouth, sucking hard, and pinching the other erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

River gasps, and the Doctor, determined to be the husband she deserves, sets out to sooth her pain and remove all doubt from her heart and mind.

He is also quite curious to see how much louder he can make her scream and test her vocabulary of creative swear words in dead languages, so he sucks harder and adds his teeth for added sensation. He trembles in desire and lust at the sounds River makes under the mercy of his eager mouth and educated fingers. His cock is already hard and he is ready to begin the rest of his life burying it inside his hot eager wife. They have SO MUCH to look forward to.

....To be continued


	3. Love in the Dark the Morning After the Night Before

The First 48 Hours of the 24 Years

Part III

Love in the Dark the Morning After the Night Before

......His cock is already hard and he is ready to begin the rest of his life burying it inside his hot eager wife. They have SO MUCH to look forward to.

 

We left off here, but rest assured, the Doctor and River didn't. The Time Lord, armed with the new knowledge that his wife somehow survives the Library, is filled with new hope and enthusiasm. He also knows that timelines are sensitive things and that he must keep theirs intact. He knows instinctively how memorable this night is for River, after all, she is willing to lay down her life to save a version of him that doesn't even know her in order to ensure they experience it together. She doesn't know she will live on then, and neither does he, at the time. Now, he knows. He doesn't know the specifics of their time here, on Darillium, but he has a pretty good idea. He knows she died with love in her heart and that her voice echoed the same love as her eyes glistened with tears and her lips trembled with the plea he change nothing. It's haunted him his entire life, but he also knows he will tear the universe apart to retrieve her. He didn't spend over 1,500 sodding years perfecting a sonic screwdriver just to store her consciousness, thank you very much. He has ALWAYS intended to retrieve her. 

Yes, his younger self ran. He thought if he never took her to Darillium, he would never have to lose her. Never have to face their last night, or say goodbye. He's rubbish at goodbyes. So much easier and familiar to just run. So, he did. He ran. He fucking ran like a coward. He hurt her, pushed her away, and ignored her because he didn't want it to end. Still, she came back and reminded him. "Say it like you are going to come back." The little minx. She always knew he would come back. Knew they would love each other here, on Darillium, despite the cowardice of his younger self. He knows now what he has to do, that he can not retrieve her until her ghost appears on Trenzalore. Thanks to her and her memory locking ways, he now knows he DOES retrieve her. It works. He does not deserve such a kind-hearted, devoted, knowing woman. Yet, he has her. Here, in his arms. He blinks back tears of disbelief and gratitude. How badly has he hurt her? He must have left her there for thousands of years, yet she STILL loves him. She is still with him and always will be. Dear Rassilon, he is the luckiest man in the universe. Earlier, he cried, mourning her loss as the towers sang. Then, one enthusiastic bout of lovemaking later, he realizes he has an eternity with her. Of course the golden gorgeous goddess currently writing beneath his body and whimpering with cries of pleasure at his ministrations knows nothing of this --- spoilers!!! Guess what? It's his turn to spoil her, and spoil her rotten. It is up to him to preserve the time line as he now knows it to be. All he has to do is spend 24 years -- or more, if he uses the TARDIS to cheat -- pleasuring River Song and making her wildest dreams come true. How in the name of fuck! Did he get so lucky? Well, never mind that, River is currently crying out and bucking her hips up to him in desperation. She keens, and begs him, "Doctor, please! Please, I NEED you inside me, NOW!"

The Doctor, already half out of his mind with ecstasy and lust and dreams of their future, redoubles his efforts, determined to pour every ounce of himself into their love making. He wants her to know how deeply she affects him, and he plans on worshiping her body with his fingers, hands, lips, teeth, tongue and cock, until her enraptured cries fill the heavens.

She is desperate and begging for him, yet he is in no hurry. He wants to make this last, and rather relishes her greedy, needy cries and keening wails. He gazes at her beautiful beasts and dips his head to suck one of her pebbled, hard nipples. He cups her breasts in his large hands and then uses his teeth to graze her nipple, simultaneously sucking and laving her with his tongue. River cries out and arches into his eager mouth as he roughly sucks her nipple and kneads both breasts with his knowing hands. He pinches the other nipple hard enough to bruise, while he eagerly sucks and nips the one in his mouth. He revels in her moans and the sweet taste of her on his tongue, but he knows she is desperate for more as she cries out in pleasure and longing. She is writhing beneath him, her hands stroking his hair and her body trembling with desire. His right hand descends unerringly to her slick, wet sex. She's so wet and eager for him. He groans with desire and uses his thumb to rub her clit, as he slips one of his long, educated fingers inside her.

He looks up and takes her in, head thrown back in ecstasy and body glistening under the moonlight here in the dark dawn. River moans and her walls instantly begin to contract around his finger. He adds another finger and begins to fuck her relentlessly with them, all the while applying pressure to her clit with his thumb. He knows EXACTLY how to work her, and she begins to keen loudly and thrash her hips up to meet his every stroke. Her skin is hot and glistening and he is nearly out of his mind at the sounds she makes as he works his long, Time Lord fingers in and out of her in delicious long strokes. River begins to spasm wildly, her walls gripping his fingers and her cries reaching a fever pitch, he curls his fingers just so and thrusts up into her, simultaneously pressing her clit a little too hard with his thumb, just the way she likes it. River convulses and shatters around him, screaming his true name in a Gallifreyan as she comes. The Doctor, determined to make this a morning she will never forget does not allow her to come down. He continues banging her with his hand. He adds a third finger and more pressure with his thumb, at the same time, he releases her nipple with his mouth, grabs her hair and pulls her to him, claiming her mouth with his own and swallowing her cries. He sucks her tongue into his mouth and kisses her with wild abandon, tasting her sweet mouth as the fingers on his right hand pump her until her body is gyrating and she's shattering around him again, walls contracting wildly and hips bucking in a staccato rhythm. 

River is delirious with pleasure, her swollen sex is throbbing and gushing as she comes again. The Doctor never misses a beat. He breaks his kiss and descends on her hot, wet center with his mouth. He kisses his way down her body, eagerly tasting her, and pauses to nip at her hip bone before reaching her positively drenched core. He removes his fingers and uses both hands to grasp her hips. He gazes upon her and moans with his own need, "River, oh my River, my beautiful River," as he dips his head to lap her sweet juices. She tastes salty and sweet and musky and like pure sex and he is heady with desire as her essence floods across his tongue. He flicks her raw sensitive bud with his tongue, swirling it around in a circular motion before using his lips to suck the small bundle of nerves into his mouth. He tastes her, relishes her, makes love to her with his mouth. He takes his time, drawing out the moment and slowly savoring the taste of her arousal. River screams in desperation and plunges her hands into his silken, silvery locks, gripping the back of his head as he works her with his mouth and talented tongue. His hands grip her while his tongue works her higher once again. He eagerly laps up the sweet ambrosia of her juices and makes positively obscene sounds of pleasure as her essence floods his mouth. He continues working her with wicked flicks of his tongue and sucks her into his mouth, and then he growls with desire as he moves his tongue to her swollen clit and inserts the first three fingers of his right hand deep inside her. 

River comes completely unhinged and screams her delight as he groans, "River! River! My beautiful River! So hot and wet and tight and delicious." He may have punctuated his statement of adoration with a dozen curse words in ancient languages, he isn't sure, he is so carried away with his desire for her. He craves her screams and the shudder of her body as he makes her come. He curls his fingers just so and River comes completely unhinged yet again. Her whole body is thrumming with her desire and it is driving him wild. He loves this. He lives for it, and he has missed it, oh so much. Making love to River Song, the greatest pleasure of his long, long life.

He is so turned on by her cries of passion and the orgasms thrumming through her body that his own stiff throbbing cock begins to drip with precum. He has wanted to bury himself deep inside her since he woke and doesn't think he can hold out much longer. He shudders with his own desire as he maneuvers to  
remove his fingers and tongue and position himself on top of her and between her trembling thighs. His cock is positively throbbing with desire and a need for release. River is still writhing and panting heavily as he gazes down upon her and lines himself up with her entrance. He cradles her into his arms and begins to slowly press his engorged length deep into her swollen, wet, center. It takes all of his self control go slowly, but he wants to relish this, the feel of his wife all around him as he slowly sinks inside.

He holds her tightly in his arms and she wraps her legs around him. He stills a bit, the head of his cock already pressing into her entrance. He knows he is big. Bigger than what she is used to, and he also knows he pounded her harder than she had ever known the night before and that he will have to work himself into her slowly to give her a chance to adjust to his great length and girth. Last night was about lust, but this morning is about love. He plans to worship her, now, slowly. He wants to let her feel every inch of him and take her higher than she has ever known, building in intensity until he is loving her as deeply as he did the night before. He holds her tightly, and slowly works himself in, an inch at a time. She keens loudly, a different pitch than before. He gazes at her, lovingly and moans, "River, I love you," as he presses himself deeper inside her. She screams, "Oh, Doctor! Oh, my love, you are so big, ahhhhhhohhhhhh!! Oooooooooohh!" As he methodically slides in and out of her, pressing further in each time. Gods! She is so tight and so swollen. He groans at the sensation of her hot walls around him. He pulls himself almost all the way out and then slides in deeper. River cries out, and at the sound of her keening wail he can hold back no longer, so he slides the rest of his proud, hard, throbbing length home. River wraps her legs around him as he works her; long, slow thrusts at first, but rapidly picking up in speed and intensity. He grips her hips and thrusts roughly into her, hitting her G spot on each stroke. River wails in ecstasy and begs him for more. The Doctor happily complies and thrusts harder and deeper, creating a delicious rhythm. He hitches her leg over his shoulder to deepen the angle, grasps her hips and resumes pounding her, deeply and roughly. She cries out and curses, making the most delicious sounds, begging him for more. He moans and presses hot, open mouthed kisses to her lips, under her jaw, and along her neck as he fucks her harder and harder, bruising her and thrusting deep inside her, hitting her sweet spot on each forceful stroke until she makes a high pitched wail and convulses all around him. She wraps one leg around him and grips his back with her hands, breaking the skin with her nails. He hisses in pleasure/pain and then groans deliciously, "River! River! Oh, River! Oh Gallifrey! My River! Sweet River! Come for me baby! Let me hear you!" He punctuates each stroke with his moans of adoration and River responds to each thrust with sounds more intense than he has ever heard before.

Their bodies are glistening with sweat and exertion. River begins to come undone, her hips lose the rhythm and her walls spasm wildly. The Doctor slips his hand between them and vigorously rubs her clit. River screams his name and shatters again. The Doctor wraps his arms around her and holds her tighter, coos into her ear, calls her a good girl, and kisses her in a sloppy, open mounted kiss. He holds her and lets her still a bit, gazing at her with weathered eyes so full of love that it takes her breath away. He gazes at her and softly strokes her face, yet he is nowhere near done with her. He thanks his stars that she is like him and can endure his great stamina because they are entering the point where he would hurt a lessor species with the intensity of his love-making.

He is still buried inside her, rock hard when he invites her into his mind so they can couple more intensely; wrapping their minds around each other and sharing the ecstasy of their mutual pleasure. 

He envelopes her in the familiar comfort of his mind, stilling her momentarily and then he resumes slamming his cock deep inside her, harder and deeper and rougher than ever before as his mind touches and envelopes hers. He feels waves of pleasure wash over him as her orgasm cascades across his mind, and still he fucks her. Pounding deep within her core, with a steady, intense rhythm. His mind penetrates hers, savoring her pleasure and caressing her psyche with his own. She is positively thrumming now, her mind and body exploding in throes of pleasure as she lets go and opens completely to him. He is so deep inside her now, connected in body, mind, spirit and soul. His true name crosses into his mind from hers as she comes again and again, and still he fucks her. Over and over and over again he fucks her. He loves her so much, and just can't stop. His mind calls out to her over and over again, "I love you, I love you, I love you" along with several very creative swear words in his native tounge, which she echoes back to him. She's shuddering and pulsating and thrumming beneath him, but she matches him stroke for stroke. She's laid bare before him and the intensity and beauty of her love floods his mind as the pleasure of being buried inside her consumes his body.

He starts to come unhinged, his body shuddering as his orgasm builds. Oh, Gallifrey! He is going to come. His thrusts are harder, rougher and deeper than before, but he is losing his rhythm as he begins to shudder and come completely undone. River bathes him in the shimmering light of another orgasm as he loses control and floods her physically and mentally with his own orgasm. His energy mixes with hers and she comes again along with him, her cries and his now one symphony. They both cry out their true Gallifreyan names in unison and writhe together in ecstasy. Their shared orgasm is explosive. He collapses on top of her, shuddering as he empties himself inside her, pouring his essence both physical and mental into her as they both climax simultaneously. His mind caresses hers gently as he stills for a moment and then grasps her tightly, rolling onto his back and clutching her to him, completely out of breath and utterly and totally spent. Slowly, he disengages from her mind and then eases his fully sated cock out of her wet swollen center. 

He holds her and strokes her and coos sweet nothings into her ear. "I love you, River," he whispers softly as he gazes at her and caresses her face with gentle, knowing fingers. He tucks an errant curl behind her ear, and presses a series of soft kisses to her cheeks, lips and behind her ear. They lay there together basking in the afterglow for what seems like an eternity. Then, slowly, their kisses deepen. He plunges his fingers into her hair and strokes the back of her head as she melts into his kiss. River breaks the kiss and rolls on top of him and he gazes up at her intensely. She asks softly, "what, love?" Her whole body still feels connected to him, and she senses his quiet plea. 

The Doctor can't tell her what he knows, what has to happen. He knows she will escape the Library and that they will be together again, because that has already happened for him. He also knows she has to first go to the Library to die and be uploaded to the data core, because he has already seen that happen. He knows she will be trapped there for a long time, but by some miracle she will still love him in the end. He hates not being able to change that, but he also knows they spend this entire 24 years together and he has a pretty good idea what miracle makes it possible. It's up to him to give that to her. To them. He is damn well going to GIVE her a happily ever after and make sure she knows his hearts are hers and hers alone. He can't tell her half the things he knows, but he can tell her what he wants and he can damn well GIVE IT TO HER!!! What better time than right now? He can't think of one.

He gazes at her and whispers softly, "River Song, I love you, and I will always love you. I've hurt you and I've been a rubbish husband. Loving you scared me, but never for one minute did I not love you. Oh, River, my mad, impossible wife, let me spend the next 24 years making it up to you and showing you how much you mean to me. Let me give you everything I never did, starting with a new diary, just for us. One that holds only our time together. One that is bigger on the inside and never ends, and if it does, I will give you another one. Wife, we will never be over. Do you understand? I love you, always and completely."

River is shocked by his admission. He's has never been this open, this loving, this intense. She rather likes this new body of his and could quite get used to this. Still, she doesn't want to get her hopes up. He has let her down before. She gazes upon him with eyes full of vulnerability and hope as she softly says, "Oh, my love, I am all yours, but are you really going to stay?" 

He sees the love in her eyes and melts at her vulnerability. Now is his chance. "Oh, River, my beautiful, beautiful, River. My wife, my love. Yes, I am going to stay. The universe has given us this gift and I plan on cherishing every second we have together. I want you and only you, and if it pleases you, I want to raise a family here on Darillium, with you. What do you say, love? Want to make some new Time Lords?"

River gasps, as she has always wanted his children but in the past it had been too risky because of the time lines. Her heart soars at his confession and she responds by kissing him deeply, and then slowly sliding down onto his already hard length, inch by delicious inch. The Doctor hisses at the sensation and River gasps at taking him so deep in one go. She cries out and rolls her hips as he grips her tightly and thrusts up into her in time with her own down strokes. It doesn't last long. They both cry out and shatter almost instantly. River slides off him and then curls up on his side with her head upon his chest, stroking him gently as he wraps his arms around her and sighs contentedly. "I take it that is a yes, then?"

"Oh Doctor, of course it is a yes. I love you and I have always wanted this."

He strokes her skin softly and gazes at her. "River, you are mine and I'm not willing to share you, with anyone, not even my other selves."

"Oh doctor, so possessive in this new body! I don't want to be shared. You are all I want. All I have ever wanted. Nobody else matters to me the way you do. I am yours till the end of time, my love. Besides, you have absolutely spoiled me rotten with your enormous cock. You claimed me, and now, I am YOURS! Take good care of me."

"With pleasure."

He then proceeds to do just that. He pulls her to him and crushes his lips to hers. Their lips join again and soon their bodies and minds do as well. They have a lifetime of out of synch time lines to make up for, after all. All around them, the TARDIS hums contentedly. The sentient ship knows how her thief saves her child. She just can't say.

The first 48 hours on Darillium, all of them, with the exception of those few spent dodging Sontarans and Cybermen, spent making love. 

They both lived happily ever after.

They both lived happily.

happily.

River may not have been able to walk for a week afterward. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really can't promise to write anything that isn't PWP :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and it's shamelessly porn. sorry, so sorry. :)


End file.
